Tu n'oubliras pas !
by Gibi
Summary: Pourquoi Sam n'aime t il pas chasser ? Référence aux épisodes “Home” 1x09 et “Shadow” 1x16.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire n'est aucunement écrite à des fins lucratives.

N/A : légers spoilers sur les épisodes "Home" (1x09) et "Shadow" (1x16).

* * *

Tu n'oublieras pas !

Cela faisait un moment que Dean et Sam roulaient, s'éloignant de Chicago, de leurs retrouvailles avec leur père, du piège de Meg. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient regardé la voiture de John Winchester tourner au coin d'une rue déserte et sombre de la grande ville.

"Dean… Tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter ?" demanda soudainement Sam, en baissant le volume de la radio.

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"Ca… Je veux dire, chasser les démons."

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère pour le dévisager, en soupirant. Pourquoi Sam posait-il toujours ce genre de questions ?

"Non" répondit-il.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire autre chose ?" insista Sam.

"Ecoute, Sammy ! Je sais que tu détestes ça, que tu en veux à papa. Mais moi ! Moi, j'aime ça ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?" s'énerva Dean.

"Ce n'est pas ça, Dean ! C'est…" commença-t-il, se stoppant net. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aimerait dire à son frère, qu'il aimerait lui faire comprendre.

"C'est quoi, Sam ?" Dean en avait plus qu'assez des caprices de Sam.

"Rien d'important" répliqua Sam, sentant l'énervement de Dean.

"Si ce n'est pas important, tais-toi !" ordonna-t-il, d'un ton dur.

"Dean ! C'est…Tu ne peux pas comprendre" finit-il par lâcher, d'une voix tout juste audible, mais suffisamment pour que Dean entende.

"Je ne peux pas comprendre ! Ho, Oui ! J'oubliais, je ne suis pas allé à l'université ! Je ne suis pas le génie de la famille ! Pauvre Dean, il est trop idiot pour comprendre !" éclata-t-il. Il était en colère contre Sammy. Il n'avait pas fait assez de sacrifice pour lui ? Il fallait en plus que Sam le dévalorise ?

"Dean, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" tenta de se défendre Sam, en voyant la conversation virer à la dispute. Pourquoi Dean ne voulait-il pas parler, juste une fois ? Et pensait-il vraiment que son petit frère le considérait comme un imbécile ?

"Non, mais tu l'as pensé suffisamment fort" répliqua Dean, en augmentant le son de l'autoradio, mettant fin à toutes discussions.

Sam observa Dean un moment, avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage, perdu dans ses pensés. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Dean, et pourtant il l'avait blessé.

Les deux jours suivants, la tension fut lourde dans l'Impala. Les deux frères ne s'adressaient la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Sam avait bien tenté de s'excuser, de faire comprendre à Dean qu'il se trompait, mais rien à faire. Dean était une véritable tête de mule et dés que Sam essayait de reparler de leur dispute, Dean trouvait un moyen de détourner la conversation.

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

Sam se réveilla en sursaut d'un mauvais rêve. Il resta, quelques secondes, allongé. Dean n'avait pas l'air de bouger, il ne l'avait donc pas réveillé, cette fois.

Il se leva pour se passer le visage à l'eau, espérant effacer les images. Il se regarda longuement dans la glace. Les marques que les ombres lui avaient faites sur le visage commençaient à s'estomper. Il soupira, il faisait toujours le même rêve depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Chicago. Ils étaient tous les trois dans l'appartement, mais à chaque fois le démon tuait Dean et John devant lui. Il assistait impuissant à la mort de sa famille, sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il détestait ce rêve, comme il détestait tous ses rêves. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours fait des cauchemars et la majorité d'entre eux finissait comme celui de cette nuit.

Il regagna son lit et observa Dean dormir. Il n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre comment son frère parvenait à ne pas penser à tout ça, à dormir comme un bébé.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça" grogna Dean.

"Je ne te regarde pas comme ça" répliqua Sam, légèrement surpris.

"Alors, arrête !" soupira Dean, en observant la silhouette de Sam assis sur son lit. Il attrapa son portable pour avoir l'heure. "Rendors toi ! Il n'est que trois heures."

"Je n'y arrive pas" répondit-il.

"Et bien, force toi !" rétorqua Dean, en se retournant.

"Dean ?" appela Sammy, d'une petite voix, après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Dean ? Tu dors ?"

"Oui, je dors" répliqua-t-il, en ayant l'impression d'avoir de nouveau neuf ans. C'était un des jeux préférés de Sammy, enfant, de savoir si son aîné dormait.

"Je n'y arrive pas" continua Sam.

"C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Tu te couches, tu poses ta tête sur l'oreiller, tu remontes ta couverture, tu fermes les yeux et tu penses à… je ne sais pas… courir sur la plage avec Pamela Anderson ou à un champ rempli de gentils lapins" expliqua Dean, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

Le silence revient dans la chambre pour quelques minutes.

"Dean ?" reprit Sam.

"Quoi encore, Sammy ?" répondit Dean, en appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

"Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un idiot" murmura Sam, d'une voix posée et sérieuse.

"Sammy ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de tout ça" commença à s'impatienter Dean.

"Alors quand ?"

"Je sais pas, mais sûrement pas en pleine nuit" rétorqua-t-il.

"Il faudra bien un jour en parler ! On ne va pas passer le reste de notre vie à se faire la gueule alors qu'on est tout le temps ensemble !" la voix de Sam était montée d'une octave.

"Sam" soupira Dean, "je ne sais pas pourquoi tu détestes tant chasser et pourquoi tu en veux tant à papa, mais…"

"C'est pas ça !" coupa Sam.

Dean regarda l'ombre de son frère se déplacer silencieusement dans la chambre.

"C'est quoi alors ? Parce que ça y ressemble fortement !"

"C'est plus compliqué" murmura-t-il, en observant la lune par la fenêtre.

"Tout est compliqué avec toi, Sam. Tu as toujours voulu tout rationalisé…"

"J'ai rêvé que les ombres vous tuaient, toi et papa. Là, devant moi et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me retrouvais tout seul, Dean" commença à raconter Sam.

"Sammy ! Il ne nous est rien arrivé. Tu as réagi comme il fallait. Tu…" le réconforta Dean.

"Tu ne comprends pas. Avant, je vous voyais vous faire tuer par des loups garous, des fantômes, ou toutes autres bestioles. Et chaque fois, je me retrouvais tout seul. Mais le pire… le pire c'est que j'ai peur de vous oublier, de ne plus me rappeler de vous, que vous m'avez aimé… Que votre souvenir s'efface, comme celui de maman… ou de Jessica… Parfois, j'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression que je l'oublie… qu'elle s'efface de ma mémoire" finit-il par avouer.

Dean voyait l'ombre immobile de son frère se découper dans la clarté lunaire. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Sam pouvait détester cette vie car il avait peur d'être seul. Il avait toujours pensé que son frère était juste une sorte de fils rebel.

"Sammy… même s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, tu ne nous oublieras pas" affirma Dean. Il voulait tellement rassurer son frère, lui faire sentir qu'il était là et que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?" rétorqua Sam, peu convaincu par les promesses de Dean.

"Parce que je suis Dean, le meilleur grand frère du monde !" répliqua Dean, puis après quelques secondes de silence "tu te souviens lorsqu'on est retourné à la maison… à Lawrence ?"

Sam hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation. C'était assez dur à oublier, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce à l'un des membres de sa famille qu'on fait des rêves prémonitoires.

"Quand tu étais seul dans la maison et que je suis venu sauver tes fesses, encore une fois ?... J'ai failli tirer sur…" sa voix s'étrangla légèrement. Si Sam l'avait perçu, il n'en montra aucun signe. "J'ai failli tirer sur maman. Tu l'as reconnu avant moi, Sammy" insista-t-il.

Sam se tourna enfin vers son aîné. "Je savais que c'était elle… je… C'était différent, comme une espèce de… je sais pas" murmura Sam. Il avait souvent repensé à ce moment et il était toujours incapable d'expliquer comme il savait que c'était sa mère, il l'avait senti, c'était tout.

"Moi je sais pourquoi. Tu l'as reconnue, car même si tu n'as pas vraiment des souvenirs d'elle, tu as toujours su qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle veillait sur toi." Dean s'était levé pour s'approcher de son frère. "Quoi qu'il arrive Sam, nous serons toujours avec toi, maman, papa, Jess et moi." Il discerna un léger tremblement lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la petite amie de Sam.

"Merci, Dean" répondit-il simplement, en levant son regard vers celui de son frère.

"Allez ! Au lit maintenant !"

Ils restèrent un moment allongé chacun dans leur lit, en silence, repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer.

"Dean ?"

"Sammy ?"

"Des gentils lapins ?"

"La ferme, Sammy !"


End file.
